


The Pain of Love (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: This is a BDSM story. It is recommended for people 18 and up.





	The Pain of Love (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

PART 1-CHAPTER 1

ZOEY BURBANK

I was eight years old when I had my first crush. His name was Nicholas Wright. He was a year younger than me, and he usually played alone. One day, before class started, I went over to ask him out. It didn't work out. A year later, he moved and I didn't see him again until I turned eleven and went to middle school. I ran into him on my way to home economics on my very first day of school. Actually, what happened was, I tripped over my own two feet. My books flew across the floor. There was a boy at my side in a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping me up. "You fell pretty hard. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No. At least, I think so."

"Oh, no, you're bleeding!"

He was right. Blood was trickling from my elbow, which I had cut on a loose floorboard. "We need to get you to the nurse's office."

"I'm fine, I'm okay. It's not that bad."

"We need to clean that up. Make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Oh my gosh. You're Nicholas Wright."

Nick narrowed his eyes at me."Zoey? Zoey Burbank?"

"Yeah, it's me. Ow!"

"Come on. I'll take you to the nurse."

The nurse cleaned me up-it was hardly anything. I felt better after that, although Nick insisted on carrying my books for me, even though I was fine.

"Nick," said the vice-principal, Miss Greene, who was in her early twenties. "Would you please show Zoey to her first class?"

"Sure, of course."

Nick followed me out of the office. "Come on, I'll take you to class."

I snorted. "I don't need you to take me to class. I can take myself."

"Okay. Where's your first class?"

"Let's see. Home ec, room 134. All you do is go down the hall and turn left."

Nicholas shook his head at me. "That's not right."

"Okay, you turn right."

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh, I go that way, then turn left twice."

"That's not it, either."

"Well...you...uh...okay, so maybe I don't know."

Nick smiled. "Come on."

He took me to class. We talked, but it didn't feel like that awkward, filling-the-silence kind of talking. It was real talking, like friends do. Nick offered to be my official guide around the middle school until I figured it out. I accepted.

After home ec was art class. I walked right in. There was no teacher in the room. Kids were running everywhere, climbing on stuff, yelling, and throwing paper airplanes. Then a football flew towards my face. I ducked out of the way just in time. A girl ran over to pick it up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, it narrowly avoided me."

"Chase!" the girl called across the room. "Be careful where you throw your stupid ball! You almost hit a kid!"

"Sorry!" I heard.

"Who was that?"

"My twin brother, Chase. He always messes around in school. He thinks he's so cool." She smiled.

"Well, I'm Zoey. I'm new here."

"Awesome! It's really great to see some new faces. It gets boring around here with the same old people all the time. You seem really cool."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you."

"Cool. We should get together sometime."

Then the door opened and a woman walked in. She looked about the same age as Miss Greene, except I guessed that she was older because of the wedding ring on her finger. She was carrying some files and books and papers. She sat down at the teacher's desk and told everyone to quiet down and sit down. They all did. The woman looked at me. "And where's your seat?"

"Um, I'm new. And I don't see an extra desk."

"Chloe, would you run down to the janitor's office and tell him we need another desk in room 134?"

"Yeah, sure thing." The girl I'd met earlier stood out and walked out of the room.

"Okay, my name is Mrs. Johnson and I am going to be your art teacher this year."

"What happened to Mr. Field?" called a boy from the back of the room.

"He has gone to teach at another school," said Mrs. Johnson. "Now, I'm going to tell you something about myself, and then I'm going to go around the room and I want each of you to introduce yourselves and tell me something about yourselves. I'm Mrs. Johnson and I like painting."

"I'm Gregory Stone and I like horror films," said the first boy. Then a girl said,"I'm Hannah Weston and I was on Jeopardy two years ago."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you," someone called.

We went around the room. There was a boy named Justin who liked basketball, a boy named Patrick who liked reading, Chase liked the colour red, and Chloe had a pet chinchilla.

The janitor and Chloe both helped me wedge my desk in between Chloe and Chase. When the introductions came to me, I said,"I'm Zoey Burbank and I'm new."

Art class sped by, and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I found a table with Chloe, Chase, Nicholas, and a boy named Aaron.

"So, you're the new kid?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "That's me. Zoey. Zoey Burbank."

He smiled at me. "Aaron Matthews."

We talked and ate our way through lunch. By the end of the day, I'd made some good friends. Life was going great for me. But it was about to get even better.

PART 1-CHAPTER 2

ZOEY BURBANK

Three weeks later, Chloe, Aaron, Nick, Chase and I were at the arcade when Aaron asked me out. It started out just like any normal day. We were playing Dance Dance Revolution. It was

me versus Chloe. We were dancing our hearts out. Our feet were moving, I was breathing hard, and there were a group of people standing around cheering us on.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" they chanted. We were dancing to an Eminem song. Finally it ended, and me and Chloe collapsed into a chair while a roaring applause came from the large

group of people.

After that, we just played centipede and air hockey. Aaron invited me to play against him.

"Sure, you're on, but I gotta warn ya, I got mad skills."

As Aaron shot the puck to me, he said, "I wonder where that expression came from."

"Maybe because people get mad whern they don't win."

I giggled. "Maybe."

That's when Aaron got kinda serious. "Um, so, I actually called you over here because I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, sure, go ahead, Aaron."

"I was wondering...would you maybe want to go out and get some pizza sometime?"

"Sure, we'll invite Chloe, Chase, Nick-"

"No. I kinda was thinking just you and me."

"Just the two of us? Are you asking me out on a date?"

Aaron nodded. "Whattaya think?"

"I think yes. How about Friday at six?"

"See you then."

I couldn't help but tell Chloe. After all, she was my best friend. Friday couldn't come fast enough. I counted down the days until my first real date ever. This was going to be the greatest!

Finally it was Friday. I'd made sure my mom bought me a new dress a couple of days before. I spent over 2 hours getting ready. My mother answered the door when Aaron showed up. I

followed Chloe's advice and made him wait, despite my impatience. After I told Chloe the news, she'd given me plenty of boy-girl advice that I intended. She'd had two boyfriends

already, so I figured she knew more romance stuff than me.

When I finally came down, Aaron gaped at me. "Wow," he breathed. "You look amazing." Aaron, however, was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans. "You know, you don't really have to be all

dressed up. It's just a meal."

"Oh," I said, slighty disappointed. Aaron must've caught that, because he smiled and said,"You know what, don't worry about it. You look incredible. Come on, I wanna get there by 6:30."

"Why, do we have reservations?"

Aaron laughed. "I doubt they have reservations for pizza. Maybe at The Keg."

I told my mom we were leaving, and then we walked to the restaurant. We held hands and talked the entire way there. Walking with Aaron, holding hands, smiling and laughing wih each

other the way we were, I could just imagine what people saw. A young couple who were very happy, out on their first date, a little awkward, not caring about anyone else or what others

thought, lost in their own little world where all that mattered were the two of them, the way they mattered to each other.

We walked into Pizza Hut and got a seat by the window. Aaron pulled out my chair for me and I thanked him. We ordered mozzarella sticks to start. Then Aaron pulled out a deck of cards.

"I thought we could play something," said Aaron. "Unless you don't want to."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said, smiling brightly. We played go fish until the food arrived. It was great! We talked about each other much more than the game. I went fish about fifteen times. He won. It didn't matter because we learned a lot about each other. We ate all the pizza we wanted and I ruined my dress with sauce.

Me and Aaron were together for a very long time after that.

PART 1-CHAPTER 3

ZOEY BURBANK

(7 years later-June 17th)

"Zoey!" called Chloe, catching up to me as I skateboarded away.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back.

"Are you ready for prom tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, totally, I have a date!"

"Really?"

"No."

"Okay, well, I just met this really nice guy named Peter, like a week ago. He just broke up with his old girlfriend and moved out here. He's 20 years old, he's not going to college, he's a really sweet guy, and totally available. What do you say?"

"OK, sure, if you think he'd be interested."

"I think so." Chloe pulled out her phone. "Let's call him right now."

I nodded without even thinking about it. "Yeah."

Chloe dialed the number. "Hi. Peter? Yeah, this is Chloe. Listen, I have a friend that really needs a date for prom. Her name is Zoey. You would? Okay, I'll ask her. Hang on. He wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from her. "Hi, this is Zoey!" I said giddily.

"Hi, I'm Peter. So, I understand you need a date for prom."

"Yeah. I mean, if you would want to take me."

I could hear the smile in Peter's voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I would. What time should I pick you up?"

"Seven."

"Okay, see you at seven."

"Okay see you then!" I handed Chloe her phone back, and we both hugged each other and squealed.

My head was filled with thoughts of the upcoming night.

**A/N: Hey, guys, so the next part is longer. I hope that you love this story so far. Yeah, more stuff is coming.**

 

**NEU-on or before June 2017**


End file.
